


Elcseszett Valentin nap...

by SassyMeg



Series: Valentine's Day Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternatív Univerzum - Gimi, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boldog végkifejlet, Boldogtalanság-ami a végére megváltozik, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Dean Winchester, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad with a Happy Ending, Valentin nap - és azt megelőzően, Valentine's Day, Visszaemlékezés iskolai zaklatásokra, Védő Dean Winchester, ember!Cas, ember!Dean, happy ever after
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Cas utálja a Valentin napot, és eleinte ezen Dean sem tud változtatni, egészen addig, amíg történik valami, és ezzel minden megváltozik.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: Valentine's Day Destiel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219331
Kudos: 18





	Elcseszett Valentin nap...

**Author's Note:**

> Kicsit üldözött ez a történet, álmodtam többször róla, de inkább csak vázlatot. Mivel angst, próbáltam keresni mást, ihletet nyerni más Destielekből, de nem ment. (Talán kissé Fluff mérgezést is kaptam, vagy rezisztens lettem rá.)  
> ((Rezisztens: ellenálló-közömbös))  
> Úgy, hogy meg kellett írnom, hogy "békén hagyjon". :)  
> Csak reménykedem, hogy tetszeni fog.

Elcseszett Valentin nap...  
...ami a végére megjavul

Castiel nem szerette a Valentin napot, és ennek meg volt az oka. Már a gondolatától is rosszul volt, ha közeledett ez a nap, már pedig a naptár épp itt tartott.

A gimiben szokássá vált, hogy pár nappal előtte is, már rendszeresen kézbesítették a titkos (vagy nem annyira titkos) Valentinok ajándékait, az órák megkezdési ideje előtt. A legtöbben mosolyogtak, kuncogtak, nevettek, s izgatottan suttogtak találgatva, hogy kitől érkezhetett az ajándék, ha épp nem volt nyilvánvaló.

Persze akadtak néhányan, akiket - úgy tűnt -, hidegen hagyott az egész, de ki tudja, talán ez csak afféle megjátszás, felvett póz, hogy ők aztán nem követik a divatot, ám mégis reménykednek egy titkos hódolóban.

Castiel nem tartozott ezek közé. Ő legszívesebben bezárkózott, és aludt volna otthon, amíg ez a "szerelemesek napja mizéria" le nem zajlik. Nem nagyon érdekelte, hogy kap majd ajándékot, vagy sem, de ha mégis, gondoskodni fog róla...

*

Dean Winchester a hátsó sorokból figyelte a kiszemeltjét. Butaságnak tartotta, mégis meg vette a tűzpiros, szív alakú nyalókát, és az érintett padjára tette, amikor megfelelő volt a pillanat. Látta, amint a helyére ér, észreveszi az édességet, aztán felemeli, s láthatóan bosszús. Rövid idő múlva a nyalóka dicstelen véget ért a szemetes kosár mélyén.  
Dean nem érti. A srác talán cukorbeteg? Nem szereti, vagy nem ehet édességet? Na, nem baj, akkor mást talál majd ki, hiszen Valentin napig még van egy kevés idő.

Dean egyszerűen le volt döbbenve. Az elkövetkezendő napokban a szív alakú lufiját a szép szemű srác kipukkasztotta, a rózsáit szirmokra tépte, a Valentin napi kártyájából pedig konfettit csinált. Úgy tűnt, semmi sem tudja lázba hozni, vagy legalább mosolyt csalni az arcára, sőt. Egyre idegesebb, és morcosabb lett. Úgy döntött, felfedi magát, és személyesen beszél a fiúval.

\- Szia, Dean vagyok! - lépett hozzá mosollyal, de ahogy a kék szemek jegesen néztek rá, az borzongással töltötte el, s nem a jófélével.  
\- Nem érdekel - hallotta a rideg választ.  
\- Azt sem tudod, mit akarok mondani - próbálkozott, és még a káprázatos családi mosolyát is bevetette, de a fiúra semmi hatása nem volt.

\- Te vagy a titkos Valentinom, vagy nem? - felelte, s választ sem várva folytatta légi idézeteket használva - "köszi, igazán", de ne fáradj több ajándékkal, mert nem kell! Utálom a Valentin napot, nincs szükségem titkos hódolóra, így ne haragudj, de rád sem!

Látszott az arcán, hogy ugyan bocsánatot kért Deantől, de egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy a jóképű srác majd hogyan reagál.

\- Oké! Vettem a lapot. Akkor meghívhatlak egy kávéra, suli után?  
\- Kösz, de kösz, nem.  
\- Ugyan, csak egy kávé!  
\- Dean, nem hallasz? Azt mondtam, nem!  
\- Tudod, az a bajom, hogy van egy bizonyos szó, amit képtelen vagyok hallani. "N"-nel kezdődik, és "M"-mel végződik.  
\- Nekem meg bajom van, azokkal a seggfejekkel, akik nem értenek a "nem"-ből... Hagyj békén!

Azzal sietve összepakolta a cuccát, és faképnél hagyta Deant, aki viszont nem tudott ebbe belenyugodni. Valami oka csak van, ahogy ez az elbűvölően szép, kék szemű fiú reagál az eseményekre, meg kellene tudnia az okát, de per pillanat fogalma sincs, hogy hogyan.

*

Castiel teljesen meg volt zuhanva. Csak így történhetett, hogy olyan környékre tévedt gyorsétterembe, amit normálisan elkerült volna.  
Hogy miért? Nos, csak amiatt, mert az előző iskolájából összefuthatott volna valakivel. És azt egyáltalán nem akarta.  
Az a hely pokol volt a számára. Az, hogy állandóan cseszegették, még elviselte, hiszen megszokhatta már, de azt amikor ugyanúgy Valentin napja volt, és elhitették vele, hogy van, akinek ő tetszik, hát, az a szemétkedésnek a Csomolungmája, és a végén kollektíven kinevették, mivel csalás volt az egész.  
Csak egy hülye, éretlen, infantilis játék, ami neki annyira, de annyira fájt, és nem mellesleg, az utolsó csepp abban a közmondásos pohárban. Iskolát váltott, és most úgy tűnik, mintha megismétlődne minden. 

*

\- Helló, Cassie hercegnő! Hát erre fújt a szél? - érdeklődött kaján mosollyal az arcán Alastair, akit talán a legjobban gyűlölt az egész őt kínzó galeriből.  
\- Mit csinálnék? Csak eszem... - válaszolta elkerülve a szemkontaktust, próbálva nem provokálni a kérdezőt. Persze hiábavaló erőfeszítés volt.  
\- Azt nem hiszem, Cassandra! Itt csak akkor ehetsz, ha én megengedem! - közölte felsőbbséges hangnemben.

Egyikük sem vette észre, a jelenetet egy sarokból figyelő zöld szemű fiút, aki épp idejét látta, hogy közbelépjen.  
\- Ne légy nagyra magaddal annyira, faszfej! - szűrte a fogai között. Nem emelte fel a hangját, mégis minden egyes szavát, tisztán lehetett érteni.

A megszólított hátra fordult, hogy mégis ki az az elcseszett, aki közbe mer avatkozni, de mikor ránézett Deanre, elsápadt.  
\- Mit akarsz itt, Winchester?  
\- Zavarod a barátomat, te segg! Húzd el innen a beled, az idióta bandáddal együtt, különben olyat teszek, amit nagyon meg fogsz bánni! 

Még mondott volna mást is, de Dean fenyegetően lépett felé, így aztán tényleg elkotródott a barátaival.  
\- Leülhetek? - fordult a kék szemű fiú felé.  
\- Nem foglalt a szék... - válaszolta a kérdezett.

Castiel egy ideig a kávéjába temetkezett, de aztán Deanre nézett, még mindig zaklatottan.  
\- Köszönöm - suttogta. Többre nem futotta az erejéből, s megint csak a kávé kortyokba menekült. Dean pedig intett a pincérnőnek, hogy hozza át a rendelését ehhez az asztalhoz. Közben a kék szemű fiú erőt merített.

\- Ismered Alastairt? - vette fel a beszélgetés fonalát Cas.  
\- Igen, volt már dolgom vele. Egy szemét pöcs, aki imádja kínozni a nála gyöngébb, szelídebb, konfliktus kerülő embereket.  
\- Úgy nézett ki: tart tőled.  
\- Tartson is az a mocsokláda! Legszívesebben oda ütögetném a fejét, mindenhez ami szilárd, és dudoros! - válaszolta szenvedélyesen Dean.  
Csak úgy sütött az indulat minden szavából. De aztán, ahogy Castielre nézett, teljesen megváltozott. Egy ideig csendben ettek, aztán a kék szemű srác mesélni kezdett. Mindent elmondott, miközben Dean keze hol ökölbe szorult, hol ellazult, de bárhogy is, Castiel lába találkozott az övével az asztal alatt, és örült, hogy bár először véletlen volt a mozdulat, később sem húzódott el.

Amikor a srác befejezte a történetet, aminek a végén megemlítette, hogy azért viselkedett úgy, ahogy, mert azt hitte, minden megismétlődik itt is, és azt már képtelen lett volna elviselni.

\- Cas, én igazán kedvellek téged, és komolyan szeretném, ha a barátom lennél.  
\- Csak a barátod?  
\- Tudod, hogy nem... sokkal több annál. Nagyon tetszel nekem... és valóban szeretnék veled randizni, bármit megteszek, hogy higgy nekem!  
\- Hiszek neked, Dean! És a válaszom, igen! Szívesen randizom veled - felelte nagy mosollyal Cas, és Dean úgy érezte, ettől a mosolytól mindenre képes.

Úgyhogy mire eljött Valentin napja, azt már együtt töltötték, és ezek után, még sok-sok évet.

\--- The End ---

02.14.2020. Friday - Valentin's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a kis, Valentin napi sztori, nyomj egy kudost, köszi! <3


End file.
